Mint Chocolate Chip
by Bellatrix-Black-13
Summary: Snape and Sinistra are bound together by three potions ... Severus/Sinistra ..... may not be that good, but oh well ; umm... Bad summary,


Okay.

Snape/Sinistra, I dont own anything D: but i wish i did

Set after war, Snape is alive and everything else is the same :D ... so here goes it!!

* * *

Severus Snape is a man, a man who has been serving under a master for his entire life. First, it was his abusive father, Severus thought that would change after he got his letter to Hogwarts. It was fine for a while, he was in Slytherine and became friends with Lucius Malfoy. He now knows that thatt would only lead to his next master, Voldemort. After he had had enough of Voldemort and the Death Eaters, he turned to Dumbledore, who used him as a spy, which only left him as awful as ever.

After the war had ended, Severus had been left, bitter and broken, to his role as Potions Professer. He was at the end of another year, and was facing yet another summer alone, at Hogwarts. As he sat in his chair, he noticed the time, It was time for the Goodbye Feast, the last feast of the year. Severus decided that on his way to the feasst, he would pop into the owlery to send the ministry three, very important potions they had ordered for. The first was an Age Reducing Potion, it took 13 years off of whoever it touched. The second, an attraction potion, this may seem like a love potion, but is not, this potion is one that enforces a NEED to be close to the people who take it. It is very useful for parteners who are unwilling to work together but have no choice. The third was a binding potion, it caused every potion taken in the last 12 hours to become permanent.

So, Severus left his chambers, potions in hand, on his way down the corridor that takes him out of his dungeons.

* * *

Aurora Sinistra was a quiet Astronomy Professer, she was shy and often quite withdrawn from her collegues. Every year, she dreaded the Goodbye feast, not only because she HAD to attend, but also because it brought with it another summer that she spent almost completely alone. You see, she did not want to be alone, she was just really shy. So as she slipped her best, blue and silver robes over her head, she sighed, feeling the beginnings of a very painful headache on the way.

She decided to head down to Severus's office to see if he had any headache remedie with him, she would have went to Madam Pomfrey but she was probably at the feast already, as she usually likes to get there ahead of time. So she left her tower walked quickly down the corridor she was coming around the last turn to the dungeons quite quickly, too quickly, and collided with something. The next thing she knew, she was on the ground beside none other than Severus Snape, frozen in shock as three potion bottles came crashing down, one after another. They all smashed, covering both Aurora and Severus with the contents.

The last thing either of them saw was a brilliant green-blue light.

* * *

Severus awoke, feeling weird. He felt rejuvinated and full of energy, something he had only experienced a couple of times in the past decade. He also felt a slight pull, as if someone had taken his body and soul and tied it to something. He opened his eyes, and closed them immediatly. All he could see was white, and he knew where he was instantly, the infirmary. When he felt that his eyes had adjusted, he opened them once more. To his left, he saw rows of empty beds, and to his right he saw a body, a body that rose and fell with each breath, a body with beautiful, silky, dark chestnut coloured hair that he recognized. He sat up, and his blankets fell of of his bare chest.

"Aurora," he said hesitantly."are you awake?"

* * *

Aurora sinistra shifted in her sleep, she then turned over and saw him, bare chested and staring at her, she blushed at his careful inspection. She then realized how much he had changed, he was not as scrawny as he had been, and his face held less ... something... it held something she could not quite place. She then saw her own changes, her body felt so much better, as if she was full of energy, she also felt a tug, similar to a portkey only stronger. She had the sudden urge to go to him and lay next to him, her blush deepened at that thought. Just then, Madam Poppy Pomfrey came bustling in with two house elves on her heels, each with a tray of food.

"Oh! you are both up, how delightful, I am sure you would like to know what happened, but first, Some supper! And it better be all gone before I get back, now Eat Up!"Poppy said to the pair.

The house elves places a tray on each Professer and then vanished with a snap of their fingers. They ate in silence, Aurora casting an occasional glance towards Severus. When they were done, Severus grabbed his wand and waved it about. Suddenly two bowls came flying hrough the door, they landed on his bed, and he levitated one to Aurora. She looked down and was speechless. Ice Cream, mint chocolate chip, her favorite. She looked up at Severus with question in her eyes. Severus looked down in what could only be embarrasement.

"Whenever you decided to come to dinner,, you always chose that kind, I just assumed..." Severus explained.

"Thank you, you were right, It is my favorite." Aurora smiled at him happily."Do you have any idea what happened to us?"

"I know exactly what happened to us,"Severus replied "we have been exposed to three potions. They have-"

"Thank you, Professer, I will take it from here."Poppy cut in, "The first potion that affected you reduced your age by 13 years, the second potion has formed a bond between you. That caauses you to feel the need to be close to each other. And the last potion, that one has caused a bit of a problem, the last potion to affect you two was the binding one. It has caused the first two to become permanent. There is no reversal that I am aware of, and if I am correct the both of you will remain at this age for an undetermined amount of time."

* * *

Severus, who would normally be upset at his loss of potions, was calm. He got up and pulled his grey shirt on, he walked over to Aurora and held out his hand. She took it and got up, realizing, for the first time, their situation. Severus saw her face flush and wondered what she was thinking. He was about to ask when she, startling him out of his thoughts, started to speak.

"Umm, I am sorry Severus for ruining your potions, really. It has been a long day and I think I've got another headache coming, so I will just go to my tower and get some sleep." Aurora said in a hurry.

Severus nodded and headed for his dungeons, and her to her tower, as he walked, Severus noticed a slight itch forming around his navel, which turned into a tug, which became a slight ache. It became so bad that he was forced to stop. Then he remembered.

"Aurora, stop, we have a slight problem!" He called to her. As he turned around and saw her clutching the area around her navel, he realized that they werent even farther than a rooms width apart. As he took a step closer, he saw her straighten up a bit and realization dawning on her. He was a bout to ask her when she uttered it out first.

"Your rooms or mine?"

* * *

As we walked in silence, on the way back to the astronomy tower, Aurora felt a content fullness in her entire body. She couldnt help but to wrap her hand lightly around Severus's, who was quite shocked, but did not pull away. Holding his hand felt good, the way jumping into water does on a hot summer day does. Not only that, but it felt right, and right there, Aurora could not tell if it was the potions effect, or her mind, that made her want to never let him go.

When they got to Aurora's chambers, they found another problem. Where was Severus going to sleep? He had insisted that he sleep outside her bed chamber, on the couch. The problem with that was that when she tried to close the door, or even go into the next room, Aurora felt a blazing inferno building up in her navel. It actually caused tears to leak from her eyes, and her to crumple to the floor. Severus burst in and picked her up, he held her until she could stand on her own and then made a suggestion.

"How about I sleep in here on the floor?"he asked.

"I am NOT letting you sleep on the floor, Severus!"Aurora replied with a stubbornness that could rival a mule's.

"Well where do you propose I sleep then?" Severus asked with a slight annoyance.

"We can both sleep in my bed."Aurora stated with a blush. Severus just nodded, with no other option there was little to argue about.

* * *

As Severus pulled his shirt off, Aurora was getting into bed. He crawled into her bed akwardly and kept to his side. He turned to look at her and found her already sleeping, her chest rising and falling with each steady breath. He felt that it was safe to move over a bit, so he inched his way over closer to her. He suddenly lay still as his movement caused her to stir, he held his breath as he found her moving closer to him. His pulse started to race as she moved closer still, suddenly he found Aurora laying in his arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Her sudden words shocked him completely.

"This feels nice, doesn't it Severus?" Aurora half-whispered. Severus paused, he looked deep into his heart and found nothing but affection for the woman he held. This confused him greatly, as he had just _really_ started to get to know her today. He had to admit he was developing feelings for her at an alarming rate, and that it did feel really nice. He showed that he agreed with her by burying his head into her hair. He took in a deep breath, she smelled like vanilla and orange. Like a creamsicle, he noted. She turned to him and smiled, looking into his eyes. This was the first time he had let anyone get this close to him, since Lily. He leaned in close to her face and pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth. He pulled back to see her reaction and saw the inevidable shock plastered there, the shock turned into thought, that turned into an expression he had not seen for quite some time. He had almost forgotten what it looked like... it was happy... it was joy... it was affection, all rolled into one. It may not be love, but they could work on that.

* * *

Aurora was content, she was snuggled into the arms of a man who she might love. There was definately potential for the two of them, she knew he felt it too. Aurora had been laying awake for an hour, feeling Severus breathe softly into her hair, evidently asleep. Her heart started to race as she felt him pull her even closer to him, her whole body was pressed against his. It made her feel wanted, and happy because of it. She was certain they would have problems, but they could sort it out, she knew they would.

She felt his grip tighten and turned in his arms, she saw that his eyes were open and full of wonder. She loved his eyes, and she decided then and there that if there was no cure for this potion, that it was fine with her....

* * *

xoxo


End file.
